When Things Start to Clear
by elirocks
Summary: It was never meant to happen...them. He didn't even choose her! Yet she is still the one standing in front of him. He couldn't resist her innocent eyes and he felt himself growing fond of her. His mind was still a mess... he wasn't good for her. Yet she still found the understanding to put up with him. How she managed to do that he didn't know. Austin/Ally. Slight AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Everyone expected you to smile.

As if everything was okay.

_Nothing wrong in the world…_

In that moment life is perfect.

_ Reality floods in…_

You are taken back at the sudden change.

_ Aren't we all nowadays?_

Yes

_ It could be different…_

Your right, it could be.

_ No, I was kidding_

I wasn't

_ People are too naïve nowadays_

We know more than you give us credit for…

_ Rainbows, unicorns, ice cream, flowers, sprinkles on top of a __**delicious**__ cupcake…_

…

_ Caramel apples, cotton candy, licorice, those huge lollipops that dentists despise…_

…

_ Ponies, crowns, laughter, hugs, kisses, greeting cards, thank-you notes…_

You think we are dumb don't you?

_Yes, if you want to get to the point, yes I do._

There was a girl once…

_ Oh, story time!_

And a boy…

_Oh, even better, young, hormonal, teenagers in love_

A friendship…

_Ha, I love this already!_

I was that girl.

_ …_

…

_ I'm sorry._

No you're not.

_ I am._

No, Austin, you're not.

_ How did you?..._

You think I'm that naïve huh?

_You-_

Thank you, Del.

_ I should be thanking you._

You could thank me when I can see the stars again.

_ Okay._

When the City Lights Dim

Chapter 1: Untied shoelaces~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't have time for this.

All the distractions were enough, now _this_.

All in her timing.

Forcing herself to make the best of her situation, she eased herself onto the desk facing the boy- no, man.

She had learned the difference one summer. She was twelve. A boy was naïve, knew nothing of the pain or pleasure that a man had to go through. They knew nothing of the satisfied feeling that a man got after he fed his family. They didn't know the pleasure that a woman could give them from a simple kiss, or more. (Much more)

She herself could be classified as a girl. Never before touched, innocent intentions, humble soul, made to help others in need of care.

Her eyes trailed down to her shoes, old Chuck- Taylor's with a small hole in the sole. Her shoes were untied. She_ hated_ when that happened.

She had everything organized, classified, and well in shape. These cruddy shoelaces were no exception. She sighed and looked back up; she would deal with her dilemma later.

"So, fancy meeting you here." She said flatly.

No response. _Rude… _

"Let's just get to the point," he said, his eyes flashed a dangerous color of whiskey.

_Can anybody's eyes just do that?_

They flashed back to honey.

_ How the actual eff?_

"Um, why was I sent?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Coz you're the one that has the least possibility of saying something completely stupid and unpredictable," he snapped.

"Ah, good choice."

"I didn't pick you," he spat

"Oh," she said sheepishly, looking back down to her untied shoelaces.

"I picked that friend of yours."

_Del…_

"Nice to know," she hissed.

She made her way up and grabbed her book bag.

He looked at her, with those whiskey colored eyes.

She forced herself not to fall under that spell that she knew all too well.

She was almost to the door, when a calloused hand spun her round.

"Listen", he said almost desperately, but not quite enough to make it noticeable, "I _really _need for you to this."

"I'm not anybody's pushover."

"You're not an f- pushover! Just PLEASE do this." He said raising his already loud voice.

"Okay."

"Ple-, wait, so that's a yes?"

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'm just okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"You're cute when you say that," he said, licking his bottom lip while doing so.

"Okay."

"Say that again and watch what I will do to you."

His eyes were whiskey again.

"Okay."

She held her breath.

It took everything in him not to attack her lips. She challenged him.

Nobody did that.

"Sometime, I'll have you, not right now though."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She rushed down the hall, her heart pounding through her ribcage. _Did I really just do that? I just- challenged him. Austin - oh god. Oh my god._

The moment came too fast. One minute she was racing down the hall, the next she was flat on her face on the cold ground.

Strong arms wrapped around her torso and she felt herself being pulled up.

"You might want to tie your shoelaces sometime."

"Okay."

Ch. 1: Say it…I dare you.

She looked down at her watch, and then looked up. She scanned the perimeter of the room-or rather the "clubhouse" then hastily took a seat.

She hated coming here. She hated the smell of cigarettes and liquor that lingered in the air. She hated the vulnerability that took over her as soon as she took her seat. Most of all she hated seeing all the familiar grown faces of those she used to know.

The life overtook them; it sculpted them into something they were not.

It was dim in the room and she glanced around, desperately looking for someone to help her. She wanted to be out of there as soon as she could.

"Well…" a deep voice said.

She shot up and froze. Her heart was the only sound in the dead silence.

"I- um, uh- here for the Covenant." I mumbled.

"Speak up baby," his brooding voice said and she could feel him inching closer.

"I need the file." She said a little louder, still being cautious to the man.

"Who sent you?" he leered.

"Austin…"

"Ah, well baby, you'll have to wait," he said, this time coming closer to the flickering light.

He was tall, that was all she could tell of him.

"What do you mean?" she choked out.

"Well, he isn't currently on our "good-side", babe."

"But…" she started, only to feel the man's finger on her chapped lips.

"Maybe, you could persuade me, baby," he said his dark eyes danced with lust.

She was terrified. Morbid fear spread out across her body and she felt the blood drain from her face. _Why is it always me put into these life-threatening situations? _She wanted to cry. That would only make things worse though.

"No, I, uh, have to go."

"Suit yourself babe."

"I didn't get them."

He looked up scowling.

"I knew you wouldn't, god d-," he cursed.

"I'm sorry."

This took him back. Did this girl just _apologize_ to _him_? He gazed at her and his eyes landed on her large doe eyes. _Dammit…_

"Well, I'm not going to say that it's okay." He said trying to keep his raging temper under control.

She looked down and sighed; she mumbled something to herself.

"What did you say?" he snapped up.

"Nothing."

"Don't f- lie to me, you said something," anger spewed out of him like hot lava

Not specifically at her though. She was just the lucky one to receive the brunt of his anger.

"I said, you shouldn't have sent me if you know that I wasn't going to get what you wanted."

"I didn't want to," he growled

"Then why did you?" she snapped up at him.

He didn't know. He had absolutely no idea why he had chosen her. That made him mad.

"Coz I'm an idiot."

She snorted.

That was already crossing the line. She knew it too.

"Come here," his eyes were on fire, boring into her.

"No." she whispered.

"It wasn't a question."

"I'm sorry, okay!" she cried, her voice cracked.

"Stop apologizing," he said through his gritted teeth.

"I've had a really crappy day, and I really don't feel like getting beat up by a freaking _criminal_," her own confidence scared her.

"Did I ask you how your day was?" he rasped.

"I…"

"Shut up and let me think..."

"Okay."

She didn't dare speak.

He heaved a sigh and looked back at her.

"Just go."

"okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally, and I literally just found out we have to do this so this applies to the first chapter. A/N: Alrighty guys let me explain a little bit more. I'm new here and this is my hot off the press story, so I'm not sure how it will turn out… Austin is basically the rebel part of an organization that is part of Miami and Ally is well… Ally. It's not that hard to understand, and I promise I'll make it clearer. Umm so this is chapter two…

Ally eased her way up upon the classrooms and glanced around, making sure she wasn't being followed by a certain someone. She took no chances for her safety. Looking around one more time she finally allowed herself to take a seat and relax.

This was _her _time, time for her to melt herself away into her world. The world that she wished was her own reality. But it wasn't.

She rummaged through her book bag and took out a brown leather book. That was the book that had held all her secrets and darkest memories. She released herself in that book, told it everything that no one understood. It was so much more than _a book_.

_Dear __**I still do not know what to call you,**_

_ Something happened back there. I can feel it. He was angry, but not at me. God only knows what is coursing through that man's brain. I'm smart enough to know that that file or whatever he needed, was not just a simple statement. It has more meaning than that. I was stupid enough to challenge him though. Why __**did**__ I do that? There has to be an explanation for my impulsive actions. Maybe it's because I felt like he needed some refreshment on his mind. He seemed very… cluttered at that moment. Then again with all of this bad s- going on, who isn't?_

_Love,_

_A girl who needs to be clear_

Her book understands her, when nobody else doesn't bother to even try to determine what goes on in that mind of hers.

She can't say she cared, because in reality she didn't. She had her book and that was all she needed. Sure her mind was cluttered and full of nonsense, but at least she could clear it a little by writing down a part of it. Some things stayed in her mind though.

She made her way up and slowly exited her secret chamber full of wonder and walked to her next class.

Oh she liked school, just not the whole "friends" part of it. She had her friends and that was that. They didn't know what went on the other side of her. They only knew that little innocent girl that she played when she talked to them. Oh well.

She hugged the book to her chest and met one of her friends.

A few "hello's" were exchanged but other than that it was quiet. In a way she liked the serenity of it. It helped her think easier. At the same time she hated it. She hated those moments of anxiety she felt during the quiet. Oh well.

The school day dragged on with no major events taking place. But in her head one was just climaxing.

His head was full of thoughts too. Well, everyone's head is. But his thoughts were different. They were real thoughts filled with real things that she probably didn't know existed. She would never understand him. Neither would he.

He was labeled a "bad-boy" and she a "normal-girl". Those two were meant together.

But not really.

Not really because it really never ends like that.

Or does it?

Nope.

They hated their labels. What is the definition of normal anyway? Who the hell has the right to tell someone they are a "Bad-Boy"? No one that's who.

Yet they stilled played by the rules. They don't know why. No one does.

Their heads were cluttered and thay knew it too. They didn't attempt anything to clear them. Well, she did but yeah. He kept them to himself. Well more like forced them upon himself. He told no one about what happens . What _really _happens…

Not even he knows for sure.

A/n: This was a filler, sorry guys. I'm tired and my mom is making me stop… hope you guys enjoyed.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Um, hi I guess. Thanks to my few followers on this story! I really appreciate it guys, no really I do.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Okay…I think you guys know that I don't own Austin & Ally so yeah… Oh and if you guys want you can like sorta bypass the first chapter if it's too confusing. Thanks again…

Bumping into him was not her plan. It just kind of happened out of her control. Now that she actually thought about, she didn't have control over a lot of the things that happened to her. Her mother's death was one of them.

Her mother was caught in a shooting at her office. She was the only one killed out of fifty people in her work room. You could only imagine how devastated poor Ally was. She was only seven, and she didn't understand what had happened that day. She did now. But it was too late, that dark day forever clouded her mind only adding to the list of depressing things in her life.

She was fine now. Well, when is a person actually defined as "fine"? Never that's when.

She did try… to forget everything. But her mind couldn't. It would never forget all the bad shit that happened in her life so far. Nope.

Oh well, some things just can't be changed no matter how hard you try.

~~~~~~~~~~~_I've tried so hard and got so far…In the end it doesn't even matter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She focused her eyes to the building in front of her and that's when she realized the shadow behind her. It was Austin Moon._ What does he want from me?_ She mentally asked herself. She spun on him and hissed out, "What do you want now?"

"Hello to you too," he seethed.

She let out a long sigh at her luck and forced herself to stay calm and not overreact at the sight of him.

"Where you following me?" she said while pointing an accusing finger at Austin.

"What if I was?"

"Well, why were you?"

"Why so many questions?"

"I-I just don't like being followed okay…"

"Who said I was following _you_?"

She cringed at the way he said "you", he sounded as if he was spitting out poison out of his mouth.

"I-you know what? Just forget it." She growled.

"Wait, I need to ask you something."

"No, I'm not doing anymore errands for you and all that club nonsense. I'm not, Austin."

"It's not about that anymore, I swear."

"Well, go ahead then."

"jsdkbkfuksbvh"

"What?"

"I-I- need you to tutor me."

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Really, she was more like "mind blown". When did Austin Moon ever _stutter?_ Seriously, the world was one confusing place.

Anyhow, she agreed. He needed help with his academics, and she was going to give it to him. Whether she liked or not, she would try her best. She was genuinely really happy to know he took his school work seriously. No really, she was.

She agreed to meet him at the school's library around the evening time to help him with his language arts class homework. She entered the library and chose a small table faraway from a window for no distractions. She could take no chances.

He came lopping in about ten minutes later than their agreed time, but it was okay because she easily forgave people. That could be good and bad.

His platinum blond hair flopped just the right way that made Ally forget he was even late in the first place. Him just _being_ there was enough for her.

"So what's up teach?" he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"We are going to learn about Appositives and subordinating conjunctions, that's what's up," she retorted back.

"Alrighty then, teach me."

"I will."

She tried her best, she really did, but he couldn't grasp the subject. Now she had a major headache, and she didn't have any aspirin. Lucky her.

It wasn't that he wasn't smart, because damn, that boy was capable of a whole lot. No, it simply was a matter of trying. She thought he would; try, maybe because she agreed to help him. Of course, she was wrong. Why _did_ he even ask her if he didn't even bother to do anything? She would probably never know. That little thought troubled her. A whole damn lot. This only made her head hurt even more.

She would never understand that Moon boy. But that did not make her stop.

The next day at school, she searched for him. He was in a closet ding some um, inappropriate, things with some girl named Cassidy. That added to her already messy mind,

"Can I help you?" he asked angrily at being interrupted during their activities.

"I-you-her…Never mind, sorry," she mumbled sheepishly and got the hell out of there.

He eventually scouted for her to apologize about finding them in that closet, but only when he asked that girl she hanged around with, Trish, did he find her. She was in the library, at their tutoring stop to be exact. She seemed to be in a deep trance at that moment and he didn't want to break that wonderland she was in. She was very cute, he noticed. Not hot, but cute. Big difference.

Suddenly she sprang up and made a dash towards the exit. Nope, he wasn't going to let her escape without him saying something to her first.

"Hey, Wait up Ally!" he yelled.

The librarian gave him a warning look and pressed his finger to his lips.

When he looked back Ally was gone.

A/N: This chapter is rushed and I am really sorry about that. This also holds important events though!

Their new thing will be tutoring and why did Ally run? Well, till next time guys!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok let me explain everything…

Austin and Ally are seniors in high school.

Austin is in a sort of gang/club that will be talked about in later chapters so I'm not going to explain the whole situation right now.

The file is a key component in this story so don't forget it! I will not tell you what it contains until further along!

Austin knows about Ally due to her being the only one he knows is not going to say anything stupid. Plus, Austin knows everything that goes on in the school.

Let's just say that the story so far is basically Austin going to Ally for help for this "organization" he is in. Let's assume that Ally is sort of the messenger.

The plot will eventually be revealed later on and it will be clearer! Sorry if it's a little confusing, it's my first story…bear with me. This is going to a very short chapter, I just want to clear things up!

Disclaimer: I don't own this T.V show.

He found himself in the dimly lit alley. Shadows bouncing off the walls, and only the sound of his rapid heartbeat could be heard. He wasn't supposed to be there. Well, not today anyways. But in truth, he liked it there. He liked the feeling of acceptance he felt as soon as he stepped in the building, he liked that adrenaline rush he got when he walked inside and was greeted, and he liked that spark of rebellion he always felt.

He was a rebel. Then again, he was a lot of things. He loved rebellion; he loved that feeling of pride he got when he went his own way and strayed from the paths of other's. His senses sharpened as he stepped inside the small warehouse. It was a dimly lit room with the strong scent of alcohol wafting through the air. He loved that smell.

Austin turned and saw him. He knew what he had to do.

"Dallas, where is it?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm fucking talking about."

"I don't."

One minute Dallas was standing, the next he was on the floor, fists flying toward his skull. Austin didn't know what had made him so mad. But in reality, he did. He couldn't keep his damn temper long enough for about anything. One minute he could be laughing, and then if you really piss him off, you could be in the hospital recovering from major blood loss. That's just how it went.

"WHERE ARE THE GOD FUCKING PAPERS?"

"I-I don't-I mean…"

"DO YOU HAVE THEM OR NOT?"

"No, arghh"

He released the man and growled. His dark whiskey coloured eyes darted from him to the exit of the warehouse. He didn't bother to waste his time, but he had accomplished nothing during his visit. He hovered over Dallas's limp figure and then retracted himself and headed for the exit.

As soon as he stepped out he regretted it. He saw her. Ally Dawson. Just the person he wanted to see…not. It was strange to him, the sight of her in a different territory. He didn't want to see her here, but he _did_ want to see her. Not here though. He prayed for her not to notice him. But he was never religious so his prayer, if you even want to call it that, was not answered. He cursed under his breath when she noticed his figure. Strangely enough, she didn't come. She stood where she was and stared at him, seizing him up.

That was enough. He couldn't stand the anxiety of those moments anymore. He walked over to her and casually said, "Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?"

She froze at the mention of her mother. Her mother was dead. Gone forever. Never going to return. Irrevocable.

"My mom's not here."

"Where is she then," he sneered, "out with daddy?"

"She's dead."

What an asshole.

"Shit, sorry, I-"

"Will you just shut the hell up already?"

Her lip was trembling and she looked about ready to burst into complete utter hysterics at that moment.

"I'm sorry, I really did not know!"

"Y-You shouldn't even be saying that in the first place!"

That moment came to fast for her. Well, for both of them. He had his arms around her embracing her fragile figure with a hug. She grimaced at the caress, but strangely she found herself liking the feeling of his body pressed toward hers.

She liked the way he was taller than her, that way he could protect her. She loved the way his arms engulfed her whole body and the way their bodies seemed to match together. Like pieces of a puzzle. That was enough for something to plant itself into her mind. The seed of something new and unexplored.

It triggered memories for him. Memories that he did not want to remember, but unfortunately for him, they now clouded his mind. A dense fog roamed around his mind and he felt like he was being drugged by her, pulled in by her spell. In a way, he kind of liked it.

"I should go," were the words spoken that brought him back to the reality.

He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with her forever. Like they were at that moment.

"Please stay," he begged her.

"I-I have to.."

"No, please, you don't…"

"We're standing in the middle of the sidewalk and people are looking."

"I don't care"

"I do"

"Then, let's go somewhere else."

"Okay."

All they did was hold on for dear life. They were afraid of losing each other in the reality of it all. Yes, it was the "good-girl" and "Bad- Boy" again, but it was different. They were both silent, yet they knew all of each other's thoughts. But not really.

They did try. And that was all that mattered at that moment. They tried to understand the emotions one another was going through. But they couldn't quite grasp each other well enough to do that. Not yet.

A/N: Okay I'm done for the day.


End file.
